


Divertido

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: fandom_insano, Español | Spanish, F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5506421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kotoha estaba familiarizada con las explosivas reacciones de Tomoka, pero no por eso dejaba de encontrarlas divertidas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Divertido

Kotoha estaba familiarizada con las explosivas reacciones de Tomoka, pero no por eso dejaba de encontrarlas divertidas.

Era quizás por la forma en que Tomoka hablaba, enfatizando algunas palabras alzando su voz, siempre de manera rápida y sin perder el aliento ni trabarse en medio de su diatriba.

Quizá también tenía que ver el que nunca se quedaba quieta y a veces hacía gestos con sus manos y otras caminaba de un lado a otro, mientras sus coletas se movían al ritmo de sus pasos, como si incluso su cabello quisiese expresar las muchas emociones de Tomoka.

O simplemente todo se debía a que incluso mientras Tomoka la fulminaba con su mirada, criticaba sus métodos de averiguar sobre los jugadores de Seigaku y le advertía que se mantuviera lejos de "Ryoma-sama", no dejaba de ser totalmente transparente.

Esta vez, en particular, Kotoha se sentía dispuesta a apostar a que las razones de su mal humor no eran ningunas de las que había mencionado, y que con solo un empujón podría probarlo.

—Tú ganas —dijo Kotoha con eso en mente, interrumpiéndola.

—¿Qué? —La expresión de incredulidad que acompañó esa palabra fue remarcada por la inmovilidad total de Tomoka.

—No volveré a espiar las prácticas de Seigaku.

Tomoka sacudió su cabeza, luciendo confundida.

—Pero...

Y ahí estaba la prueba.

—Ah, así que sí quieres que venga, pero por ti —Kotoha no hizo nada para evitar sonreír y sin pensarlo dos veces, le hizo un guiño.

—¡Eso no es lo que estoy diciendo! —El rubor en el rostro de Tomoka era tan notorio que Kotoha solo pudo reír.

—Hoy podríamos ir por un helado —sugirió, ignorando el previo reclamo, al tiempo que tomó a Tomoka de un brazo para arrastrarla con ella.

Ya había visto lo suficiente del club de tenis de Seigaku, al fin de cuentas; pero ver más de Tomoka seguía sonando atractivo.


End file.
